Robin Hood: My Version
by Ookanala
Summary: Many know the story of Robin Hood, but how do we know what's true and what's not? Here's my version of the famous outlaw's tale. (one chapter so far)


Side Note – This is the first and most-likely only 'Disclaimer' that I will do. You should know what characters are mine and which are not. I don't need to tell you. You're smart people. Enjoy the story.

Night had encompassed Sherwood Forest, and if you listened closely enough, you could hear the woodsmen celebrating. Songs echoed through the trees and the women danced around the fires. Few of the men who dared, would get up and join them. Drinks were passed around to heighten the fun. From the sound of the laughing and joyful chatter, it must have been quite a celebration.

"Come now, Little John! Get up off your ass and enjoy yourself!" A young man laughed, pushing his large friend towards the dancing.

Little John stumbled in, immediately being taken by the hands and led around the campfire in a dance. The young man let out another hearty laugh, watching the celebration with a cheerful glint in his eye. A boy, perhaps seventeen, sat down beside the man.

"I don't see you out there enjoying yourself, Robin Hood. Why should Little John have to suffer?" The boy handed Robin a mug filled with wine. He drank from it, leaning his back against a dead log.

"Well, Will Scarlet, one must suffer to have fun. Besides, I don't dance." Robin replied. "And by the looks of it, neither does Little John."

The two shared a good chuckle before silence broke between them. Will looked to the stars and let out a sigh as Robin took another swig from his cup.

"Do you ever wonder what happens after you die?" Will said, rubbing his neck. "I mean, do you think there's a heaven of some sort?" He turned to the elder man, who did not respond right away. He seemed to be contemplating his answer.

"Perhaps." He drained the last of the wine from his cup and pushed himself to his feet. Will stood beside him. "Think not of it. For tonight, is a night to be celebrated."

Robin smiled to the boy, who returned it with a laugh. Patting him on the back, they joined Little John, who finally had escaped his lover's clutches and was sitting 'round one of the campfires, enjoying a well-deserved tankard of wine.

"How was the dance?" Robin asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"You know I'm gonna have to kill you for that." Little John replied. "But, it'll have to wait 'til I'm done with me wine." Laughter broke among the men as they sat around the fire, stories passing between them as the night grew on.

Beyond the borders of the forest, in Nottingham, was a young maiden by the name of Marian. Staring longingly out her window at the starry sky, she sat, wishing she was out among the common folk, not stuck inside the castle with her lady-in-waiting, Rebecca. Oh, Rebecca was nice and all, but Marian hated being locked up like a dog. The world called to her and each time she tried to answer, she was dragged back and scolded for her foolishness.

"Dreaming 'bout someone special, dear?" Rebecca asked, entering the room.

"Hmm?" Marian turned. "Oh, I was, Becca."

"What's his name?" She continued to tidy up around the room, giving the young maiden a glance every now and then.

The girl sighed. "I don't know, but his face was soft and warm." She stood and twirled around as if dancing. "The glint in his eye could light a thousand rooms, and his lips, oh, the pinkest they come, whispering gently to me..." She fell back onto the bed.

"What did he say?" Rebecca sat beside her. Marian pushed herself to her elbows.

"The words he spoke are too sweet to even mutter here." She said, collapsing back into the silk covers. "But, I will see him again tonight."

"Where?" Rebecca pulled the quilt over the girl.

"Where we met." She closed her eyes. "In my dreams..."

"Who is she, Robin?" Little John pressed, nudging his friend.

"Her name?" He stood. "She's of the noble family, her long raven hair always carefully tied back to keep the gleam in its silk. The beauty of her face is more entrancing than the moon herself. Her eyes as blue as the bluest pools of this earth. Her skin...her skin is as tender as the feather on an arrow."

"But, what's her name? If her beauty can show her face, she must have a name!" One of the men replied.

Robin said nothing. The image of this fair maiden appeared before him, just as he described her. "Her name...I do not know." He spoke after long last. "But, I know, she is not just a dream."

"Give it up, Robin." Little John stood beside his friend, slapping him hard on the back. "Dreaming for a girl isn't going to get you one. Face it, Rob. You're an outlaw. Women of noble blood don't just fall from the sky and say they love you."

He walked off, leaving the men to stare after him. Will Scarlet came up to him once Little John's footsteps had faded.

"You best get some rest, Robin. We have a long day ahead of us."

Robin Hood smiled after the spirited, young lad. Draining the last of wine from his cup, he tossed it aside and stalked off through the trees.


End file.
